


different kinks of you (what a fetichist thou are)

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad narrative, Bad smut description, Begging, Biting, Biting Marks, Blood Fetish, Bondage, But is only a minor mention lol, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eroguro, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Foot Fetish, Formal Wear Kink, Formalwear, Frotagge, Genderbending, Graphic Description, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Himuro has LOTS of porn, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mention of Porn, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Stocking Kink, Stockings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Titfucking, biting kink, erotic asphyxiation, lol, only in some chapters if i consider that the kink fits better with genderbend versions, vouyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Fetiches, fetiches. Vaya que la vida está conformada de ellos.[Historias sueltas (o no tan sueltas)] [Kinktober2018] [TakaMidoHimu]• Día 1: Deep Throat• Día 2: Begging• Día 3: Sensory deprivation• Día 4: Mirror sex• Día 5: Foot fetish• Día 6: Sadism/Masochism• Día 7: Hate sex/Angry sex• Día 8: Handcuff kink• Día 9: Tittfucking/Lingerie• Día 10: Hair pulling





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Publicando casi dos semanas después de iniciado el Kinktober el día 1. Also, soy mala escribiendo smut...el hecho de que haya decidido unirme, este año también, para el Kinktober es mi terquedad y el que quiero practicar a escribir buen smut sin sentir que es demasiado irreal o que tiene muchas bases en el porno.

—¿Se siente bien? —cuestiona el mayor, con una sonrisa ladina y masajeando con la punta de sus dedos el miembro que, hasta hace un par de segundos, todavía estaba en su boca.

Midorima no responde, al menos no de la manera que se esperaría de él. El más alto solo jala su cabeza hacía atrás y aguanta la respiración por un par de segundos en un fallido intento por callar el ronco gemido que sale de su garganta.

El calor se instala en sus mejillas, y respirar le parece una tarea cada vez más difícil al sentir la cálida y húmeda boca de Tatsuya engullir, de nueva cuenta, su erecto y adolorido miembro.

La boca de Himuro es caliente, y la agradable textura de su lengua pasando reiteradamente sobre la sensible piel de su pene, chupando y lamiendo de la forma que lo único que provoca en Midorima es que el más alto apriete los puños sobre las sábanas en fallidos intentos por no dejar salir ningún sonido.

El orgullo de Shintarō se pierde en el infinito en el momento que siente como cada vez Tatsuya parece meter más de su polla en su cálida boca, hasta que el pelinegro termina por engullir el miembro ajeno por completo.

La expresión de Midorima es indescifrable. Y Tatsuya sonríe, con la boca llena, a la vez que remueve el cabello de su cara para dejar su rostro completamente descubierto. Hay un par de segundos en el que Shintarō voltea a verle, con sus ojos nublados de placer, pero con expresión asustada –aunque Himuro sabe que está, más bien sorprendido por la situación–, y el pelinegro no puede evitar soltar una risita que se escucha rara gracias al pedazo de carne que tiene en la boca.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Himuro, sin ningún aviso o advertencia, empiece con un lento vaivén –meter, sacar, volver a meter...–, y de su boca solo se escapa el característico sonido de chupar algo, acompañado de algunos suspiros y ligeras arcadas por parte de Himuro y los roncos gemidos que salen de los labios de Shintarō.

Tatsuya, con el paso de los segundos, aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas a su boca. Midorima mueve sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por el mayor, totalmente intoxicado por el placer que le genera follarse la caliente y húmeda boca del pelinegro que solo se queja cuando el agradable ardor en su garganta le impide respirar correctamente.

Después de varios minutos, Midorima siente el placentero calor juntarse de a poco en su abdomen bajo, señal de que está a punto de correrse. Tatsuya siente las palpitaciones del pene de Midorima, que le indican que está a punto de lograr su cometido, y aumenta aún más el ritmo con el que, literalmente, se está comiendo el miembro ajeno.

Pasan algunos minutos más, y Midorima –que no sabe en qué momento sus manos se posaron sobre el suave cabello negro– siente el orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo en placenteras descargas eléctricas que recorren desde su espalda baja hasta morir en las puntas de sus dedos.

Tatsuya sonríe pocos segundos después de sacar el miembro del menor de su boca, y espera a que Shintarō volteé a verle. Cuando los ojos verdes se posan sobre Himuro, el pelinegro ensancha su lasciva sonrisa y se traga la corrida del menor de manera provocativa.

Midorima desvía la mirada un par de segundos, y Tatsuya suelta una suave risita con el único propósito de avergonzar aún más al menor.

Shintarō le devuelve la mirada después de un rato, y aunque tiene el ceño fruncido, Tatsuya lo encuentra adorable al ver el marcado sonrojo en el contrario.

— _Did you like it?_ —pregunta el mayor con la voz más suave y tersa que puede, y Midorima solo frunce más su ceño.

Tatsuya ríe ante la reacción de Midorima, pero no dice nada más a pesar de que _desea_ seguir provocando al menor.

— _Where did you learn to…_ —intenta preguntar Midorima, y su marcado acento en el inglés se escucha incluso más curioso en su estado.

—Shintarō… —murmura Himuro— ...creo que no es sorpresa que tengo bastante porno para mi edad —el mayor alza los hombros, y Midorima se sonroja aún más al escuchar tal respuesta.

Aunque no puede quejarse, no cuando gracias a los AV's que tiene Tatsuya es que pudo disfrutar de una de las mejores corridas de su vida.


	2. beg for it, your piece of...

La situación podría decir que es algo _sencilla_.

Midorima, aunque lo niegue a la menor oportunidad, en verdad que gusta de follar con Takao cuando el azabache está molesto y le obliga a suplicar por _más_ , por correrse cuando el placentero dolor es casi insoportable.

No es fácil explicar, pero a Shintarō le _encanta_ hacerse el difícil durante el sexo. Tal vez es su orgullo como persona, tal vez sea otra cosa –como el disfrutar que Kazunari es todo un _Escorpio,_ y que el menor se desespera rápidamente cuando de follar se trata–.

—Shin-chan… —gruñe el azabache—, si no me dices que quieres, entonces yo no puedo darte gusto…

Midorima sonríe de lado, provocando a que el menor le embista con mucha más fuerza y se detenga sin avisar.

Un gruñido de decepción sale de los labios de Shintarō, y Kazunari decide desesperar aún más al mayor pasando sus dedos sobre la sensible piel de Midorima, deteniéndose a la altura de sus orejas a las que acaricia con extremo cuidado.

Shintarō deja salir un sollozo de dolor. Sentir los callosos dedos del azabache sobre sus orejas –una de sus partes más sensibles– le lleva más al borde de la desesperación. Y se odia por ser tan orgulloso.

—Seguro que duele, ¿no? —cuestiona Kazunari con su voz rasposa, cerca del oído ajeno y se dispone a morder el lóbulo de la oreja con algo de fuerza—, solo dime qué quieres, Shin-chan.

Otro quejido de dolor, esta vez acompañado por un ronco gemido, sale de la boca del mayor que se remueve incómodo en busca de una posición que le impida sentir _tanto_.

—Shin-chan… —los largos dedos del menor viajan hasta el abdomen bajo de Midorima, y Kazunari posa su pulgar sobre el glande del mayor—… no voy a dejar que te corras hasta escucharlo de tu boca…

Midorima se vuelve a quejar al sentir el orgasmo llegar a su cuerpo, mismo que le es negado por la presión de la diestra de Takao sobre su miembro para evitar que se corra.

—… —Shintarō se queda pensando un par de segundos antes de sollozar de nuevo gracias al placentero dolor que arde bajo su piel—… p-por favor —Kazunari detiene su mano al escuchar la voz del mayor— fóllame hasta que estés satisfecho…

Takao sonríe antes de volver con su tarea de embestir a Midorima lo más rápido y fuerte que le es posible.

Y es así como se describe, de manera muy resumida, las veces en las que Midorima accede a tener sexo con un estresado Takao.


	3. just feel it thorught your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y, oh por Dios, Takao cree que morirá de tanto placer que no se arrepiente, en lo absoluto, de servir como sujeto de pruebas para las fantasías de alguien tan hermoso como Himuro Tatsuya y sus fetiches.

El sexo con Tatsuya siempre es divertido y lleno de experimentación. Himuro, con su afán por querer imitar varias de las cosas que suceden en el porno, siempre está dispuesto a intentar cosas nuevas.

Cómo aquella vez en la que tuvieron sexo en la bañera, o cuando los juguetes son otro indispensable en la habitación...pero, ese no es el caso, al menos no en ese momento.

.

El suave toque de los callosos dedos de Himuro sobre su espalda desnuda se siente raro, pero no desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Kazunari siente una agradable corriente eléctrica viajar por toda su espina dorsal que le obliga a removerse un poco entre las sábanas para estar más cómodo. O para lidiar con la fuerte sensación a la que, claramente, no está acostumbrado.

El suave toque se repite de nuevo, esta vez más lenta pero con mayor presión sobre su fría piel. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y de nuevo vuelve a sentir los dedos ajenos sobre toda la piel desnuda de su espalda, e intenta asimilar lo que sucede a su alrededor siendo incapaz de oír o ver.

Pronto, las manos de Tatsuya dejan su espalda y se dedican a tantear más allá —hacía sus costillas, sus brazos, su pecho, sus muslos, la nuca y absolutamente todo su cuerpo—, a lo que Takao responde con largos jadeos que son amortiguados por la mordaza que solo sirven para ensanchar la sonrisa de Himuro al saber que tiene control absoluto sobre el menor.

Los minutos pasan, y el calor empieza a ser casi insoportable para Kazunari que suelta leves quejidos de placer. Tatsuya también siente el calor crecer en su cuerpo con cada reacción que el menor le muestra, y el saber que el híper sensible tacto de Takao debe de estar en su límite, le hace sentir más emocionado de lo que creía que un principio.

Tal vez es la desesperación, o el reto implícito que hay en la forma en la que Kazunari se remueve presa del —casi— retorcido placer lo que obliga a Himuro a cambiar sus manos por su húmeda y cálida boca.

Takao, de haber podido, hubiera soltado un fuerte grito por la sorpresa de saber que las frías puntas de Tatsuya fueron cambiados por su lengua, pero la mordaza y los tapones en los oídos le impiden reaccionar como lo haría normalmente, pues depende completamente de su tacto que, lo único que provoca es que su cerebro registre el agradable ardor en su piel como algo placentero.

.

El no poder hablar, ver, escuchar e incluso tocar, se siente tan _jodidamente_ bien. Tanto que Kazunari, por momentos, cree que morirá de sentir los dedos de Himuro enterrarse en la cara interna de sus muslos y de la agradable estimulación que recibe gracias a la húmeda boca del mayor sobre sus pezones.

Su cerebro, claramente confundido, solo se dedica a registrar cada roce o mordida como algo placentero. Y su piel arde por el calor, por los fuertes estímulos nerviosos que solo son posibles cuando sus otros sentidos le han sido arrebatados.

Y, _oh por Dios,_ Takao cree que morirá de tanto placer que no se arrepiente, en lo absoluto, de servir como sujeto de pruebas para las fantasías de alguien tan hermoso como Himuro Tatsuya y sus fetiches.


	4. see at the mirror what beautiful you are

Había sido una completa idiota al dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de...de ese precioso demonio con disfraz de ángel, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

No ahora, no cuando tiene a Tatsuna gimiendo de esa forma tan bonita que la enloquece y tan cerca de su oído —porque Tatsuna es un demonio que adora provocarla siempre que tiene oportunidad—, ni mucho menos porque ella también está demasiado excitada y es emocionante el tener un espejo frente a ambas.

Himuro, con esa parte de su personalidad que tanto desprecia, alza su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que pueda chocar sus pechos con los de la más alta, y sonríe cuando consigue que Midorima le vea con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con el rostro rojo y la mandíbula apretada para callar el gemido que le provoca sentir la fricción de su busto con el de la pelinegra, aun con la ropa entrometiéndose.

—Te odio… —murmura Midorima bajando su voz y tratando de no emitir sonido alguno al sentir como Himuro frota sus pechos de manera insistente contra los suyos.

— _I know_ —la mayor sonríe, complacida de ver que la más alta empieza a relajarse y dejarse llevar cada vez más por la situación.

Midorima frunce más su ceño al ver esa _bonita_ sonrisa que tanto le molesta, y la mayor solo atina a jalar su cabeza para que quede justo frente a la suya para besarle de manera brusca y demandante.

El beso es húmedo, posesivo y agresivo. Himuro pasa su lengua de manera casi descarada por los finos labios de Shinko, y Midorima solo responde abriendo más su boca y pasando su propia lengua por el paladar ajeno cuando el acceso a la cavidad bucal también le es otorgado. Así pasan varios minutos, entre ligeras mordidas a sus labios, en saborear sus bocas como si les fuera casi tan necesario como respirar, en gemir dentro de la boca de la otra al sentir que los roces son cada vez más frenéticos y la ropa empieza a caer al piso.

Shinko es la primera en separarse al sentir que el aire le falta y los pulmones le arden por la carencia de oxígeno en ellos. Tatsuna vuelve a plantar _esa_ sonrisa en sus labios ahora hinchados y rojos, pero su expresión es diferente ahora que también tiene el rostro ruborizado por el calor y la falta de aire en su organismo.

—Sigues siendo torpe para besar… —murmura la pelinegra sin sonar agresiva, queriendo continuar con su juego de provocar a Midorima.

—Pero te gusta que lo haga —responde Shinko, retadora y notando como ahora Himuro está casi completamente desnuda, con el sostén alzado dejando ver sus pechos—, como también te gusta que sea agresiva… —Tatsuna no logra entender a qué se refiere la más alta cuando Midorima la voltea por completo para deshacer el broche de su sostén, y la empuja de manera brusca contra el espejo.

—Está...frío… —susurra la mayor al sentir el frío del espejo contra su piel ahora caliente. Su aliento empaña el vidrio, y en su mente cree que es divertido el estar en esa situación.

Shinko finge no escuchar lo que dice, y se deshace de sus gafas y su propio sostén que le incómoda por razones más que obvias.

Tatsuna observa a través del espejo como los grandes pechos de Midorima se acomodan en su posición natural, y no puede evitar morderse el labio de solo pensar lo mucho que quiere moderlos y apretarlos con sus manos solo para sentir lo suaves y _grandes_ que son (casi tres tallas más grandes que los suyos), y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al pensar en lo mucho que quiere apretar sus senos contra los de la menor sabiendo que las dos son sensibles en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Es el peso del cuerpo contrario el que la devuelve a la realidad, y se siente demasiado satisfecha de saber que no es fue una mala idea provocar a Midorima a tal grado de obligar a la menor a hacer algo que no tan propio de ella.

— _You’re beautiful, Shinko…_ —murmura Himuro, sabiendo que tendrán una interesante sesión frente al espejo.


	5. softness of your feets

_«Es curioso»_ , piensa Takao al mismo tiempo que pasa de manera superficial su pie sobre la entrepierna de Midorima y observa como el mayor muerde sus labios en un vano intento por no dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca.

—Hmm… —se escucha salir de los labios de Kazunari, quien, de manera maliciosa decide que es divertido aprovecharse de los particulares gustos de _Shin-chan_ y deja de lado los toques casi superficiales para escuchar al siempre serio y correcto Midorima Shintarō gemir sin ninguna restricción —. Quién diría que a Shin-chan le gusta esto… —murmura el menor con malicia.

Midorima solo se remueve en su lugar, suelta un par de largos suspiros e intenta recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración, aunque esa es una tarea casi imposible cuando Kazunari, en un rápido movimiento, levanta su rostro con el pie contrario y le obliga a verle.

 _«Oh por Dios»,_ el simple pensamiento recorre la mente de Takao tan rápido que no se toma el tiempo para organizar mejor sus ideas. Su cabeza solamente se llena con imágenes sucias de todo lo que quiere hacerle a Midorima, de lo mucho que quiere –y desea– romper esa faceta de eterna seriedad y escuchar al mayor gritar su nombre con esa ronca voz que tanto le gusta.

—En verdad… —susurra Kazunari, repasando con los dedos de su pie los suaves labios de Shintarō sin dejar su tarea de recorrer, aún sobre la tela, el erecto miembro del mayor—… Shin-chan, no sabes lo mucho que quiero destrozarte en este momento…

Midorima analiza una y otra vez esas palabras, y se debate entre sí es o no una buena idea expresar lo que quiere en realidad, hasta que decide en qué por una vez en que sea un _poquito_ más sincero no le hará daño.

—H-hazlo si quieres… —murmura Shintarō después de un par de minutos—... _destrózame si eso quieres..._


	6. please

No es secreto para nadie que Takao tiene ciertas costumbres y manías que podrían llegar a ser, por lo menos, molestas para quienes están cerca de él. Pero para Midorima Shintarō, esas manías se vuelven mucho peores una vez que conoce _ciertas_ cosas sobre Takao Kazunari.

Y vaya que conoce mucho de ese molesto chico que adora morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Tal vez sea que, dada ciertas condiciones en su genética, es normal que tenga _ciertos_ deseos por morder hasta abrir una herida y lamer esa sangre como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Probablemente, para Takao sí es algo preciado, pero para Midorima es algo molesto el tener que esconder las marcas de mordidas por más de una semana completa.

.

—¡Takao! —grita Shintarō al sentir los dientes del menor cerca de su cuello, a punto de morderle como si fuera un pedazo de filete o algo de ese estilo.

—Shin-chan… —el menor se aleja y baja su cabeza, y sabe que quiere y necesita morder al mayor para controlar sus ansias, pero también sabe que para Midorima es toda una tarea el esconder las mordeduras y solo se maldice por tener esa necesidad.

Es hasta que el gruñido del estómago de Takao interrumpe la escena que Midorima cede, solo un poco, y deja que el azabache muerda su brazo derecho hasta que sacie su hambre.


	7. hating you

Midorima Shintarō no soporta, en lo absoluto, al actual capitán y escolta de Yosen por razones que no termina de comprender. Sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo porque siempre que ambos están cerca, nunca faltan los comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de malicia por parte del mayor que, a pesar de ser casi diez centímetros más bajo y tener menor masa muscular, logra imponerse con su aura llena de confianza en sí mismo y esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odia y quiere destrozar en cada partido que tiene contra él.

Himuro Tatsuya tampoco soporta la presencia del menor, su talento natural para hacer tiros perfectos desde el otro lado de la cancha le parece odioso y entiende la razón detrás del porqué Taiga tampoco lo soporta. Tatsuya odia la forma en la que se deja llevar por sus supersticiones carentes de sentido alguno y sus estúpidos hábitos en los que también ha arrastrado al pobre Kazunari que le tiene una paciencia eterna.

.

Los besos son demasiado agresivos, carentes de algún sentimiento diferente a la lujuria y el deseo por destrozar al contrario de todas las formas posibles.

Hay roces descarados por aquí y por allá, largos suspiros y gemidos roncos generados por la constante fricción de ambos cuerpos aún con la ropa siendo una barrera.

Midorima es el primero en separarse del beso para inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire que le sea posible antes de pasar sus labios por la sensible y pálida piel del mayor.

Es curioso cómo dentro y fuera de la cancha se odian por ser tan similares, pero se complementan de esa manera tan irónica cuando se trata del sexo. Y ambos se odian por disfrutar cada encuentro que tienen solo para bajarse la calentura y tolerar el estrés que conlleva el ser deportistas de alto rendimiento.

Himuro suelta un largo gemido cuando siente los dientes de Midorima morder con fuerza el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro en un intento por marcarlo como parte de su propiedad, y la simple acción le da risa porque ninguno de los dos se pertenece, simplemente tienen sexo porque no hay sentimientos involucrados al final de cada sesión.

La ropa no tarda en salir prácticamente volando por encima de sus cabezas, cayendo en algún punto de la habitación que no les interesa en ese momento. Los besos no se detienen, las mordidas no tardan en aparecer como tampoco los roncos suspiros y palabras sucias llenas de malicia.

Se odian, tanto que no logran comprender por qué siguen haciendo esto. Y es curioso cómo sus encuentros terminan siendo cada vez más frecuentes, conforme su relación se vuelve mucho más tensa por culpa de Himuro y su forma tan poco saludable de lidiar con el estrés de ser un buen capitán para el Yosen, tener calificaciones excelentes que le permitan tener también una beca académica para la universidad, y el estudiar para los exámenes de admisión que deberá presentar en unos meses.

—Idiota… —suelta Midorima entre dientes, con la voz entrecortada y molesto por sentir como Tatsuya le deja un chupetón en su cuello que será visible por, al menos, una semana.

—Para que no me olvides —la sonrisa del pelinegro no expresa absolutamente nada bueno, y eso provoca que Shintarō vuelva a morder el cuello del contrario con más fuerza que antes.

Himuro solo le responde con un falso gemido a pesar de que se siente _demasiado bien_ que su piel sea marcada con tanto desprecio.

.

 _—Fuck me, Shintarō…_ —susurra Tatsuya cerca del oído del más alto, con voz seductora y soltando quejidos de placer conforme la fricción de sus miembros se vuelve cada vez más frenética—. _Fuck me like if you really hate me…_


	8. under arrest

Dos cosas deben de quedar claras en su cabeza entre toda la situación, y eso es que, _oh por Dios,_ las malditas esposas apretando sus muñecas duelen horrores después de su pequeña crisis en la que trató, de manera más que fallida, sacar las mismas y ser libre de mover sus brazos que ahora están esposadas a las patas de la cama. La segunda es que, a pesar de que podría parecer _todo lo contrario,_ en verdad se siente bien el recibir tal atención por parte del mayor a pesar de que se sigue moviendo como loco solo para poder tocar la sedosa y pálida piel del pelinegro.

Vaya, que en verdad le gusta —un poco, a pesar de que no quiere ni necesita admitirlo— sentir como Tatsuya recorre su piel de manera tan delicada y se detiene por momentos en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, también es agradable sentir la húmeda lengua del mayor pasando por su piel de largos y caliente viajes que tienen por destino sus labios o el hueco que existe a la altura de su cuello para dejar marcas en esa parte tan visible que, lo único que le provoca —además de soltar largos jadeos de placer— son problemas para ocultarlas y evitar que el entrenador o sus compañeros de clase le llamen la atención en los entrenamientos.

Takao siente que no es tan malo como lo pensó en un inicio, cuando Himuro lo tomó desprevenido poco después de su juego previo y lo esposo a las patas de la cama. Lo único que odia es el dolor que a veces le saca de su nube de placer y que nace en sus muñecas, y el hecho de que no puede agarrar nada para afianzarse y sentir que no se ha ido a ningún lado. Pero, solo porque se siente demasiado bien, puede perdonar ese hecho a pesar de que _necesita_ tocar al mayor y dejar un par de marcas sobre su espalda a modo de venganza.


	9. black lingerie over your bed

Midorima a veces no podía creer lo _increíblemente_ insistente que podía ser Kazunari con ciertas cosas; siendo que, para empezar, el azabache había pasado por muchas cosas antes de, siquiera, llegar a ser su mejor amigo. Y si a eso le sumaba también todos los esfuerzos que el menor tuvo que hacer para volverse importante...de acuerdo, Midorima Shintarō debería estar más que acostumbrado a que Takao sea tan insistente con lo que quiere.

Así que no debería sorprenderle que, para variar, el azabache había logrado lo que quería; de la forma en la que lo quería, y no había puesto resistencia alguna porque, ¿ _cómo podría resistirse a él cuando es tan bueno y en el sexo siempre lo hace sentir tan_ bien?

¡Tendría que estar loco para oponerse! Y si bien su gran orgullo y actitud _tsundere,_ como suele ser definido la mayor parte del tiempo, le impide ser más abierto con las cosas que quiere, pero de eso a negar que en verdad le gusta como Kazunari logra llevarle a su límite siempre que tienen sexo, hay una gran diferencia (y, por lo menos, unas cinco discusiones sobre cualquier cosa que el menor quiera experimentar).

Es por eso por lo que, tal vez, y después de tanta insistencia, Kazunari había logrado algo más que deseaba. Pero...en verdad, era mucho para Midorima el tratar con el menor y cada idea que se le metía en la cabeza.

Bien, había aceptado que el menor follara su pecho solo porque, gracias al ejercicio y en palabras de Takao, _«Shin-chan, tus pectorales son igual de grandes que los pechos de una mujer»,_ y bueno, en un principio se sintió ofendido (Takao, ¿qué demonios?), pero después pensó en que no era _tan malo_ (¿qué demonios?); pero en su trato no estaba que Kazunari vistiera lencería femenina.

Más específicamente, lencería negra. Y, ugh, Midorima se odia —un poquito, casi nada— por pensar en que a Takao le quedan tan bien las medias altas y el liguero, aunque se ve un poco raro entre más subía la vista. Los pantis negros dejan entrever claramente un bulto que estira el elástico, y en lugar de algún elegante sostén de encaje, Kazunari usa un saco y una corbata a juego con el conjunto.

¿Lencería de oficinista? ¿En serio?

De cualquier forma, ya no hay vuelta a atrás con su decisión. Y Midorima admite que, de manera sorprendente, todo esto le emociona más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir –más por el hecho de que siempre pensó en que Takao le obligaría a usar lencería femenina en lugar de usarla él–.

Vaya que siempre es entretenido tener sexo con el azabache, porque no tiene miedo alguno a expresar sus fetiches, y mucho menos a experimentar diversas formas de experimentar y dar placer.

Y bueno, que ver la lencería caer descuidadamente sobre la cama es excitante. Midorima no es nadie para negar eso.

 


	10. soft hair between my fingers

Hay algo casi hipnótico en el rostro de Tatsuya. Algo que no se puede explicar y le carcome los nervios y le provoca este _no-sé-qué_ que le corroe las ideas y le llena la cabeza con imágenes de Himuro hecho un completo desastre, gimiendo y gritando su nombre con tanto placer y viéndole con sus bonitos ojos de particular verde —casi gris— brillando con lujuria, y su suave y tersa voz susurrando que quiere más y…

Kazunari se detiene un par de segundos para admirar el descubierto rostro del mayor, para observar sus labios hinchados por los húmedos y calientes besos que comparten de vez en cuando y observa, de manera detenida, el sudor bajar por la pálida piel del contrario antes de saborear esa misma piel salada con su húmeda lengua y reanudar el ritmo de las penetraciones y sonreír de lado al saber que está rozando el punto sensible del mayor con su miembro, y Tatsuya se derrite en sonidos cargados de placer.

Takao toma el mojado cabello de Himuro entre sus dedos, recoge todas las hebras negras que puede con sus manos y jala el mismo con fuerza, provocando que Tatsuya suelte un largo y ronco gemido, y que sus paredes anales se contraigan de manera deliciosa sobre el miembro del azabache.

_Oh Dios, Oh Dios. Oh por…_

Kazunari vuelve a jalar el suave cabello de Himuro, y la agradable sensación se repite. Y vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo.

_Oh por Dios…_

La sensación que les llena se planta en sus pechos. Descubrir esto, saber que el jalar el cabello de Tatsuya también es algo placentero es tan...indescriptible que Takao jura nunca compartir esta información con nadie.


End file.
